


Fallout

by fayzalmoonbeam



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayzalmoonbeam/pseuds/fayzalmoonbeam
Summary: It's the night before the result of the UK's referendum on Europe, and David Cameron is a nervous wreck. Sam knows what, or actually who might hold the key to soothing her husband, and she makes a suggestion. More to come - just testing the water with the first little section as it's been a while since I've written Clameron :).





	

‘Frankly? I’m terrified.’ The clear blue eyes, usually so full of certainty, dropped at the admission. Fumbling with his bottle of lager, he finally managed to get it back onto the coffee table in front of the sofa.

‘You should phone him, you know.’ Her voice was soft, full of compassion. ‘Before tomorrow. Before the decision.’

A hollow laugh. ‘I don’t think he’ll want to talk to me. He hasn’t returned my calls for months.’ A hand ran nervously through his hair; it was a gesture that he’d learned to control in public with that open-handed motion they all favoured, but in private, in the flat, with those whom he trusted, his body language always bled out.

‘You never know until you try.’ Her eyes were gentle, but he could see the conviction in them. She’d never judged him; in fact, she’d positively encouraged it. She seemed to realise that far from being ‘the other man’, the addition had complemented their own relationship in so many ways. It had revitalised their understanding of one another, given them comfort, even, in their darker moments, both political and personal. The notion of a cosy foursome, David and Sam, Nick and Miriam, had grown into so much more. She, of course, had kept in steady touch with Miriam, despite the inevitably growing distance between their husbands, but David and Nick had chosen to break things off the night the General Election results were announced. They’d barely seen one another since.

‘I’m afraid,’ David’s voice was quiet. 

‘I know.’ Her hand snaked into his. It was a moment before he realized she’d slipped his private mobile, the one that the Secret Service knew nothing about, into his hand. ‘Call him.’

David’s hands began to shake as his gaze darted from the crappy Pay-As-You-Go to the kind, understanding eyes of his wife. ‘I love you, Sam.’

Sam smiled. ‘I know. Now call him.’


End file.
